Serenity
by seizenber
Summary: Suatu malam Akashi Seijuurou sakit demam, namun melihat istri dan anaknya terlelap seolah menjadi obat tersendiri baginya./ Sekuel (terakhir) fic "Blue Night".


_**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue nggak ngambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.  
><em>

**_Warning:_**_Sekuel dari fic **Blue Night**, seperti biasa tidak ada penjaminan IC ataupun bersih dari typo, di bagian akhir ada adegan **nyerempet** jadi hati-hati ya (?), terus buat nama anaknya AkaMomo itu Akashi Sasori (gue yakin kalian cukup ngerti alasan gue make nama Sasori buat jadi anak mereka berdua lolz)_

**P. S.:** Dengan mengucapkan 'Alhamdulillah' akhirnya selesai juga oneshot bersekuel-sekuel ini. Which means ini sekuel terakhir dan nggak akan ada sekuel lainnya sehabis fic ini. Senang bisa dapet review, favo, dan followan dari lo semua. Gue mau bilang makasih buat kalian yang udah ngikutin fic OS terselubung sekuel ini! *peluk satu-satu*

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati hidangan terakhir (?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Serenity<strong>_

_Presented by __**sei**_

* * *

><p>Malam sudah begitu larut ketika Seijuurou baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam garasi rumahnya. Setelah mengunci pintu mobil, ia langsung bergegas pergi memasuki rumahnya, tepatnya menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat jam di dinding dan dari suasana di dalam rumah pun sudah bisa ditebak kalau Satsuki sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya.<p>

Wajah Seijuurou kali ini nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, tak hanya itu dapat terlihat pula tetesan keringat dingin di pelipisnya seperti saat dirinya baru saja melakukan pertandingan basket gila-gilaan di pertandingan _Winter_ _Cup_ Rakuzan VS Seirin saat di SMA dulu. Berbanding terbalik dengan suhu tubuhnya yang justru semakin panas sekarang.

Seijuurou bisa merasakan badannya limbung dan nyaris terjatuh bila saja ia tidak langsung berpegangan dengan sofa di ruang keluarga. Tangannya yang satu lagi memijit pelan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pusing disertai nyeri yang menyerang kepala dengan rambut merah terang tersebut. Kemudian setelah merasa lebih baik, ia kembali berjalan menuju lantai atas.

Pria bermarga Akashi itu membuka pintu kamarnya, hanya lampu _night-stand_ yang menyala. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dengan mata yang begitu sayu. Akashi menghela napas keras saat akhirnya ia berhasil merebahkan diri. Namun deru napasnya masih tak beraturan seperti sebelumnya dan pusing itu tak kunjung hilang pula. Sepertinya ia akan kesulitan untuk tidur malam ini.

Ia menoleh secara tak sengaja menghadap ke wajah Satsuki yang begitu polos ketika tertidur. Rasa damai dan ketenangan seolah terlihat begitu jelas di wajahnya. Dan inilah hal yang selalu Seijuurou lakukan secara diam-diam, yaitu menatapi wajah Satsuki yang terlelap sebelum beranjak tidur. Dan sepertinya memandangi wajah putranya yang baru berusia 8 bulan di tengah-tengah mereka juga menjadi kebiasaan baru dalam hidupnya sekarang.

Sasori terlelap dengan wajahnya yang semakin terlihat menggemaskan dan membuat Seijuurou ingin menyubit pipinya. Dan entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat wajah mereka sudah mampu membuat Seijuurou melupakan rasa pusing di kepala karena demamnya. Rasa pusingnya sudah hilang begitu saja seolah melihat mereka seperti obat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Seijuurou," gumam Satsuki dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, "Kau sudah pulang ternyata."

"Hm."

Tiba-tiba Satsuki mengernyitkan dahi. "Wajahmu memerah dan sedikit berkeringat. Apa kau sakit?"

Kemudian ia melihat istrinya beranjak duduk, namun dengan segera ia membantu Satsuki untuk kembali rebahan di ranjang mereka seraya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya mengantuk. Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur," jawab pria itu seraya kembali merebahkan diri di samping Satsuki.

Namun sekian lama mengenal sosok Akashi Seijuurou tak akan pernah bisa menipu Satsuki mengenai apa yang dirasakan pria itu. Tiba-tiba Satsuki menyentuh kening Seijuurou dengan keningnya sendiri, tindakannya mampu membuat Seijuurou kembali membuka mata. Salah satu alisnya terangkat sementara Satsuki menatap matanya serius.

"Tuh kan," sahut wanita itu dengan helaan napas berat seraya duduk di atas ranjang, "Kau panas sekali, kau demam, Seijuurou. Seharusnya bila sudah tak enak badan dari tadi pagi sebaiknya kau tidak usah berangkat ke kantor. Kau pasti sudah menahan diri selama di kantor tadi, coba saja—"

Tiba-tiba Satsuki tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dikarenakan Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dengan cara mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena selanjutnya Seijuurou kembali terbaring, masih dengan mata sayunya yang berusaha untuk tetap terbuka agar ia bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah wanita itu.

"Kamu cerewet, Satsuki," gumamnya yang samar-samar terdengar di telinga Satsuki, mengingat Seijuurou mengatakannya seperti orang berbisik, "Kalau kau sudah banyak bicara begitu justru mengingatkanku dengan mendiang ibuku. Bila aku sakit, ibuku yang terlihat anggun dan jarang marah itu bisa berubah menjadi sosok asli wanita pada umumnya; bawel."

"Ugh, Seijuurou, jangan tiba-tiba menciumku begitu dong. Lagipula aku cerewet juga karena sikapmu tahu," protes Satsuki yang masih tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Melihat tingkah wanita itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri di mata Seijuurou.

"Kamu tambah cantik kalau malu-malu begitu," komentar Seijuurou yang justru semakin membuat Satsuki salah tingkat. Apalagi saat Satsuki melihat seringai tipis suaminya.

Alih-alih membalas ucapan Seijuurou, Satsuki langsung beranjak berdiri dan mengambil kotak P3K dari dalam laci meja _buffet_. Wanita itu memberikan sebuah pil kepada Seijuurou yang kemudian langsung menelan obat tersebut dibarengi dengan meminum segelas air yang disediakan oleh istrinya.

Kemudian Satsuki mengambil posisi nyaman sebelum menaruh salah satu kaki Seijuurou di atas pangkuannya. Perlahan jemari tangan wanita itu mulai bergerak untuk melemaskan otot-otot kaki suaminya yang diyakini sudah pegal sekali. Lalu, ia kembali bicara.

"Jadi kamu menganggapku sebagai ibumu sekarang?" tanya Satsuki seraya tersenyum meledek.

Seijuurou memasang senyum tipis. "Kamu memang seorang Ibu, tapi Ibu dari Sasori. Aku hanya bilang kalau kau dan ibuku punya sifat yang sama; mudah khawatir dan bisa cerewet. Tapi tetap saja kalian adalah orang yang berbeda."

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa yang berbeda?" tanya Satsuki yang kini mulai memijit kaki Seijuurou yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Satsuki sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Satsuki kembali memerah karena malu.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mungkin bercinta dengan ibuku sendiri, Satsuki," bisik Seijuurou seraya menyeringai tipis. Bahkan di saat tengah demam begini pun pria itu masih cukup mampu untuk menggoda istrinya di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Sei—"

Belum sempat Satsuki menyelesaikan gerutuan malunya, ia dibuat membeku di tempat ketika perlahan dirasakannya salah satu tangan Seijuurou membuka satu per satu kancing pakaian tidurnya hingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Tak hanya itu, Satsuki mulai merasakan kecupan singkat pada tulang selangkanya.

"Seijuurou, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membantumu untuk membuka baju," jawab pria itu yang mulai menaikkan kecupannya pada garis rahang Satsuki, "Entah kenapa setiap melihatmu banyak bicara malah membuatku terangsang."

Kemudian Satsuki menoleh sehingga kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Dan Seijuurou tahu bahwa wanita itu juga menginginkannya malam ini juga. Karena selanjutnya Satsuki mendorong pelan tubuhnya untuk kembali terbaring di atas ranjang mereka yang sebentar lagi akan _disiksa_ oleh mereka berdua.

"Eh?" Seijuurou mengernyit heran saat Satsuki justru ikut berbaring di sampingnya setelah menutup wajah pria itu dengan selimut mereka. Ia dapat mendengar wanita itu menahan tawa merdunya sekarang.

"Untuk malam ini sebaiknya tidak dulu, apalagi saat kau sedang sakit, Seijuurou," sahut Satsuki seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, "Selain itu, aku tidak ingin membuat suara yang dapat membangunkan Sasori. Sebaiknya kau istirahat supaya kau cepat sembuh. _Oyasumi_."

Seijuurou hanya memasang wajah kalau ia tidak masalah dengan keputusan Satsuki meski setelah wanita itu memberinya kecupan selamat malam di keningnya. Baiklah, mungkin tidak malam ini, tapi seorang Akashi Seijuurou selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau meski artinya ia akan mendapatkannya besok pagi.

**Benar-Benar Tamat.**


End file.
